


Lighthouse War: 11 Years Later

by knight7272



Series: Post Lighthouse War [7]
Category: Ace Combat
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Eleven years after the Lighthouse War, Trigger and Avril are enjoying an evening together with their daughters, remembering the past, and looking toward the future.
Relationships: Avril "Scrap Queen" Mead/Trigger
Series: Post Lighthouse War [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196933
Kudos: 2





	Lighthouse War: 11 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat

22nd July 2030  
Solis Ortus  
Ustio

Avril looked over from the porch, bringing her arms up to fold them across her stomach as the two children played around in the yard, the man finished with chopping the logs once he had a significant amount of firewood. The axe now resting against the rough carved stump, he walked over to her.

"Something on your mind again." He told her as he climbed the stairs to stand behind her, looking over her to the two little girls. Even now, He stood almost a good head taller than her.

"What makes you say that?" She inquired.

"Avie, we've been together for almost eleven years now, nine of those years being married. I'd recognise that look anywhere." His arms snaked around her petite waist, tracing her stomach in a way that even now after many years sent shivers down her spine.

Avril huffed as she brought her hands down to rest them on top of his as he held her, using the top of her head of short messy brown as a chin rest.

"Come on, what is it?" He pried gleefully, gently rocking her back and forth as she rested her head against his chest.

After a few seconds, she replied, "Just... thinking. How far we've come. Even now it feels a little strange. I know its been years but it still feels so strange to me."

"What does?" He asked curiously.

"All this. A family. Kids of our own. You. I never saw myself as a mother, let alone settle down some place. I didn't think I'd have it in me." She told him.

Scott sighed and turned his head sideways, so his cheek was rested against her head now. "I know. I didn't think I'd be the one growing my roots out too. But look at where we are now. A home, two beautiful little girls, and peace. We've come a long way since that penal unit at Zapland, and the whole war."

Avril looked down at her leg, remembering the events of the war, a time long gone now.

"Can't believe we lived through that, and Zapland." Avril looked over at the two children. "When are we going to tell them? If we are going to?"

"About what?"

Turning to face him, she replied, "You know what. About how both of us were in prison. They should know, they're our own flesh and blood."

Sighing quietly, he answered, "When they're old enough. And ready."

Resting the back of her head against his chest again, she wondered out loud, "All that time in that penal unit... still think about it a little."

"Yeah. But, it was worth it, since it gave me the best thing I could have ever wanted. You." He grinned at her.

She scoffed and pushed his stupidly grinning face away, trying to pry her way out of his arms, to no avail.

"You and your stupid corny charms. They don't work on me any more, dumbass." Avril rolled her eyes.

"I think they still do. I've kept you roped in for so many years now." Scott grinned at her slightly red face. "See? Gettin' a little red there, Scrap Queen."

"Pray that the rope doesn't snap." She glared playfully at him, letting him pull her back into his arms once more.

"I intend to keep it securely tied in place." He told her, his face buried in her neck as she looked ahead.

"So you girls like the them?" He asked as Venus and Celeste walked up to the porch holding their UAVs. Trigger knew that they'd become pilots but he wouldn't pressure them to follow his footsteps as both girls had shown some interest in engineering since Avril had shared a hunch they'd inherited her mechanical skills.

"Yeah Dad they are nice but they don't beat a real plane like your plane that you have at the airport." Venus replied as she held her UAV.

Both children had taken after their mother the most, with Venus having hazel eyes like Avril but her hair matched Trigger's hair colour whereas it was opposite for Celeste; Trigger's eyes but Avril's hair colour. Both even walked like Avril, starting with their left foot. Nevertheless, to him both looked like smaller versions of Avril, much like in that photo she had once shown him where she was a child and with her grandfather and his friends.

"Well Vee, Cel what drones do you have there?" Trigger asked curious to know despite his deep hatred of the things. Vee and Cel having been told bedtime stories of their dad's heroics.

"We have some toy aircraft they are..umm." Venus said stumbling on her words.

"According to the box they came in said they were F-22A Raptor." Celeste explained.

"We got a toy aircraft for you dad cause we want you to play with us its in the house I'll go get it."

Venus put her UAV down slipping by her parents to go and get the drones that they'd bought with Alexis during her last visit months ago.

She came back a few minutes later carrying an all too familiar aircraft. "Ahh the F-44C Warwolf."

"You recognise it Dad?" Celeste asked curiously.

"Of course Celeste honey, I flew that up until retirement but I never made it easy for your mother to maintain it in fact I remember when a bird flew into an engine during a mission and still managed to get it back although your mother wasn't too happy." He looked over his shoulder to see Avril glaring at him.

"I even took your mother up the Selataplura Space Elevator in the two-seater version of this." He remarked as Avril went back inside.

Trigger picked up the Warwolf UAV throwing it into the air quickly on the controls was immediately behind Venus's UAV but she pulled it into the vertical as Celeste's UAV came around on Trigger's tail when the roar of a jet caught their attention as a small Starfighter drone streaked by.

The three looked behind them seeing Avril holding a remote. "So Three Strikes think you can beat all three of us?" Avril flashed a smirk as she pulled her UAV into a climb.

Trigger banked the drone into a right turn as Vee and Cel's Raptors were hot on his tail. "Two Raptors huh."

Trigger pulled the Warwolf UAV into a descending slice turn as Venus's UAV followed but Trigger quickly reversed his turn pitching the Warwolf UAV into slicing climb easily slipping onto Celeste's Raptor's six.

Avril brought her UAV into a dive but Trigger pulled back avoiding her attack then Avril pulled her stick back sending the Starfighter drone into a vertical climb.

Trigger was easily back on Venus's drone's tail. "Splash one Raptor."

Trigger broke hard left as Venus let her UAV drop to the grass. Trigger looked around for Celeste's UAV when her UAV charged towards Trigger's but he rolled inverted dropping towards the ground with Celeste's UAV in pursuit.

Both UAVs descended towards the ground but Trigger pulled up but Celeste's UAV hit the grass. "Splash two Raptor not bad girls you could become great fighter pilots someday you both have potential."

"So there is still one toy left Moms." Venus had noted that their father had taken down only their drones but Avril's drone hadn't been seen.

"Ahh good point Vee where is that 104?" Trigger and the girls looked for the Starfighter but Avril was trying to find her drone.

"Darn it Where is it." a small silver drone hit the grass followed by what looked like an enlarged children's UAV toy.

Trigger bent over picking up the broken UAV as Venus and Celeste gathered up their drones.

Venus took the UAVs inside as Celeste stared at what her father was holding. "Dad what is that?"

As they walked back towards the house. "Its an RQ-11B Raven reconnaissance drone, I think an Ustio Army Unit must have lost it during a training exercise."

Trigger, Avril and their kids stepped inside the house and he placed the UAV down on the kitchen table and walked towards the cabinet intending to sellotape the tail back on.

After sellotaping the tail back together they all sat down to watch the telly as Trigger wondered how long before the Army showed up to collect the drone.

* * *

45 minutes later

A knock on the door caught their attention. "Ah I guess that's them."

Trigger got up and picked up the Raven UAV making his way to the door.

He pulled the door open seeing two army officers. "Ah hello gentlemen come for the Raven?"

"Yeah Sir I see you found it." The first army officer said as Trigger handed the drone to the other officer who noticed the dog tags.

"Were you in the military Sir? I couldn't help but notice the dog tags." The second army officer asked.

"I was actually, with Osea's Defense Forces." Trigger stepped out to get some firewood that he'd chopped earlier.

"Can you guys give me a little help with the wood?" He asked as there way more wood than He could carry.

The two officers obliged handing him the wood. "What branch?" One of them asked.

"Air Force mostly but I did fly in the Navy." He walked towards the porch carrying the wood.

"Yeah my wife's UAV collided with yours." He explained as Avril opened the door for him as she saw his hands were full.

"Hey Dumbass you better get that wood cause the kids and I are waiting for you to cook dinner." a voice for inside which perked the attention of one of the officers.

"Okay Scrap Queen I'll be in a moment." he called back as Venus and Celeste were at the door.

"Wait are you by chance Three Strikes?" the second officer inquired.

"I was actually." the two officers just looked at each other.

"Well Sir it was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for finding our drone." the two officers subsequently departed as Trigger came in with the logs.

Trigger placed the logs on the fireplace getting it running as he came into the kitchen then put the pre-made pizza base on the table "Okay girls, Scrap Queen once you wash your hands then you can decide the toppings."

Avril, Venus and Celeste did so then put string spaghetti on the base with cheese, tomato sauce then tried to get some barbecue sauce out but made it end up on her face, Celeste took the bottle from her then poured some on the pizza as Avril joined them in the kitchen. Venus slowly put ketchup on the other half.

"Dad I think…" She stopped as Avril placed some chicken and mushroom slices on the pizza. "..The pizza's ready for the oven." Trigger put the pizza in the oven.

* * *

An hour later

Trigger and his family were sat down and enjoying the pizza. "Pizza's amazing, girls." Trigger said as he relished in the pizza's flavour.

"Thank you Dad so once we're done can we play that game with your friends please?" Venus asked giving him puppy eyes.

He turned to Avril who flashed a smile. "Alright Vee, Cel you can join us tonight."

"Yay." the girls cried happily.

He switched the console on and handed a controller each to the three of them. As they started, other members of Strider and Cyclops joined them to play.

Halfway through, Trigger put his controller down and said he was going outside for some fresh air. Avril watched him step outside and got up, ruffling both the children's heads and telling them to keep playing. She followed him outside to see him on the porch leaning against the fence.

She leaned against him, her arms wrapping around him. "What are you doing out here honey?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Trig, something's on your mind so just spill." She asked him as she lightly nibble at his collar but as she moved up his neck her chest pressed against his back. She reached his ear lightly nibbling on the lobe.

He looked back towards the pinky orange sky with the glow of the setting sun.

"Yeah." He responded.

He held Avril tightly. "I've enjoyed the peace we managed to win." Trigger quietly said as they looked out towards the sunset now joined by their kids who joined them on the porch.

The cold winds of war blew across the sky as the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot as I had this in writing for a while and I figured it best to get this done so I'm currently deciding if it will be Belka or Verusa that Osea with brawl with in the 2030s as I'm currently running a strawpoll to decide the year of when Osea next has a war
> 
> now on an unrelated note I have put my Adventures of Paw Patrol fic and Marshall and Skye stranded story up for adoption so if anyone's interested please contact me


End file.
